Sims, I Love You!
Sims, I Love You 'is the seventh episode of Season 1B of [[The Family|''The Family]] and the sixteenth episode overall. It was released on December 21, 2015 - read it here: Main Cast * Queen Steph as Steph * Melanie Martinez as Isabela * Mandy Fitzpatrick as Criminal * Victoria Smurfit as Claire * Idekmandy as Mandy * Jessica Alba as Jessica * Lentimassu as Lenti Recurring Cast * Micayla as Micayla Episode It's 2 PM and, at house, Claire is playing her Sims 4 game for PC 'CLAIRE: '''I'm so fucking excited to play this! '''CRIMINAL: '''Why aren't you drinking a bottle of wine or something? '''CLAIRE: '''Um I'm busy '''STEPH: '''OMG '''MANDY: '''I'M SCARED '''LENTI: '''CLAIRE SAID SHE'S BUSY AND IS NOT DRINKING A BOTTLE OF WINE '''CLAIRE: '''UM YEAH IT'S SO WEIRD? '''JESSICA: '''You're drunk almost all the time everyday '''CLAIRE: '''I'm blank? WTF are you talking about? '''STEPH: '''Um that's before killing dad '''MICAYLA: '''WOW THAT'S NOT GOOD '''LENTI: '''OMG YOU'RE A KILLER '''BELA: '''Ooh I have some grandma's killer blood! That's why I kill and don't regret anything '''CLAIRE: '''EVERYONE LEAVE THIS FUCKING ROOM ''Everyone leaves '''CLAIRE: '''Damn now I can play Sims 4 ''Create a Sim:'' 'CLAIRE: '''OMFG this looks so exciting! I have to create a "sam" '''JESSICA: '''It's called a "sim" '''CLAIRE: '''Um weren't you out of this room? And is there Sims 3 in Mexico? '''JESSICA: '''I'm the maid, I have to clean this room.. and yes we have Sims 3 in Mexico '''CLAIRE: '''You have to fuck this room? Ew gross '''JESSICA: '''Ugh I hate how you don't understand me when I'm talking, I FUCKING HATE THAT! YOU SHOULD LISTEN SOME MEXICAN SONGS AND WATCH SOME TELENOVELAS SO YOU'LL FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME WHEN I'M TALKING!! ''Jessica leaves and Criminal enters '''CRIMINAL: '''What is wrong with the maid? '''CLAIRE: '''I don't know and...I asked that everyone should leave the room '''CRIMINAL: '''Oh please, can I help you with Sims 4? '''BELA: '''Me too! Me too! '''CLAIRE: ''*sigh* OK, let's create a sim ''25 minutes later.. 'CRIMINAL: '''This should have boobs like that! '''CLAIRE: '''I want more boobs to my sim because she's a bitch '''BELA: '''Call her Claire '''CLAIRE: '''I was thinking of Barbie, don't you think? '''CRIMINAL: '''That's why she's blonde! ''Barbie is in the living room of her awesome house 'CLAIRE: '''OMG I LOVE THIS HOUSE, IT REALLY LOOKS LIKE OURS! '''BELA: '''YOU'RE SO RIGHT! '''CRIMINAL: '''I still can't believe you're not drunk today Claire '''CLAIRE: '''Yeah but I'm sure that after I'll turn off the game I'll become the drunk bitch again '''BELA: '''Aww grandmommy can I play? '''CLAIRE: '''NO...but if you want, give me some bottles of wine and maybe I'll decide ''Bela leaves 'CLAIRE: '''So I wanna enter this car '''CRIMINAL: '''You can't '''CLAIRE: '''Why?! '''CRIMINAL: '''Um you're hungry '''CLAIRE: '''I ate a chocolate bar before '''CRIMINAL: '''I mean Barbie is hungry '''CLAIRE: '''Oh...what if she doesn't eat something? '''CRIMINAL: '''OMG SHE DOESN'T FEEL WELL '''CLAIRE: '''OMG OMG OMG WHO IS THE ONE WITH THE BLACK CLOAK '''CRIMINAL: '''IT'S THE SPIRIT OF DEATH OMG OMG '''CLAIRE: '''BARBIE WHY YOU GOT A KNIFE IN YO THROAT?! ''Barbie dies and a grave emerges from the ground 'CRIMINAL: '''She's dead '''CLAIRE: '''I know, she's very similar to her real-life counterpart '''CRIMINAL: '''What are you talking about? ''Bela arrives with a bottle of wine 'BELA: '''OMG WHY THERE IS A GRAVE?! ''The bottle fall 'CLAIRE: '''DAMN MY WINE '''CRIMINAL: '''DAMN THE FLOOR '''JESSICA: '''DAMN I HAVE TO CLEAN '''BELA: '''Whoops '''CLAIRE: '''I have to drink some beer '''BELA: '''And the game?! Can I play it? '''CLAIRE: '''Yeah, the sim is dead so you can restart the game ''Claire,Criminal and Jessica leave 'BELA: '''Let's make this place like Hell doing some bad things... let's add some fire here and create a zombie army!!! ''Bela had fun playing Sims 4, she created "Hellsville" and added all the family in the town. After that, Claire played the game again and accidentally, the other sims died... Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1B